


I'll Take That Bet

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “There’s a lot riding on this game we’re about to play, but let’s make it more interesting with a little bet.”Daichi frowned, not liking where this was going, especially when it was hard for him to refuse his magnetic rival. “What kind of bet?”“I bet you we’ll win. If we do, you spend the night at my place…” He leaned in close, his eyes smoldering as he bit his lip. In barely a whisper he finished his statement, “...and I get to do whatever I want with you.”





	I'll Take That Bet

Daichi filled his lungs with air and released it slowly through his lips, calming his jittery nerves as he prepared for their next game. The fact that they had made it so far into the tournament only put more pressure on them to keep it up, and their next opponent just happened to be their fated rival. The much-anticipated battle of the garbage dump was on, and the winner would get to continue their time on the court while the other would have to pack up their bags.

On one hand, it was almost comforting to know that they would be playing a team they had so much experience with, as well as playful chemistry. However, he knew that Nekoma was not a team he should underestimate. He was certain there were tricks up Kuroo’s sleeve he had not even seen yet. _Kuroo_ … another feeling entirely squirmed through his veins, and he coughed into his hand as he tried to put a stop to _that_ train of thought before it left the station. Unfortunately, some people had impeccable timing.

“Sawamura, long time no see,” A sly voice spoke just behind his back, sending goosebumps up his spine. He turned and greeted the messy haired captain with a grin.

“Yeah, how’ve you been doing, Kuroo?”

He shrugged, “Doing well, we’ve been in top shape today. And you?” His heavy-lidded eyes flicked to the side of Daichi’s face. “Racking up some battle scars?”

Instinctively he scratched the side of his face lightly, his fingertips grazing the slight indent in his cheek. “Ha, yeah, we had a nasty collision, but I’m alright. Looks worse than it is.”

A smirk curled up onto Kuroo’s lips, “Yeah, strangely it suits you. Makes your straight-laced persona appear more roguish.”

Daichi snorted, “I doubt anyone would believe I’m a rogue.”

Suddenly Kuroo’s eyes lit up, as if there was a lightbulb inside of his brain that had been switched on. It gave Daichi a bad feeling. “How about we do a little something to change that?” Kuroo said, his voice dropping to a dangerous level.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a lot riding on this game we’re about to play, but let’s make it more interesting with a little bet.”

Daichi frowned, not liking where this was going, especially when it was hard for him to refuse his magnetic rival. “What kind of bet?”

“I bet you we’ll win. If we do, you spend the night at my place…” He leaned in close, his eyes smoldering as he bit his lip. In barely a whisper he finished his statement, “...and I get to do whatever I want with you.”

Daichi felt his face heat up from his chin to his ears. He gulped and leaned back slightly. “What are you gonna do?”

“Hmmm, well I have an idea, but I don’t wanna spoil anything.”

“What if we win?”

Kuroo straightened up and gave another shrug. “Then you get the same privilege. You can still spend the night. My parents are away on business, so I thought it would be fun with you being in town for once. What do you think?”

Daichi cocked his head as he regarded Kuroo. He had lost a touch of his confidence, not about the game, but whether Daichi would want to spend the night. His smirk was hidden away as his lips had tightened into a line, waiting for Daichi’s answer. It was adorable.

“It seems we have ourselves a bet,” He finally answered, holding his hand out. Kuroo beamed and shook Daichi’s hand.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” He crooned, and with a wink he turned and walked back to his team that were just getting warmed up by their side of the court.

Daichi let his eyes linger on the lanky man’s back, feeling his insides squirm all over again, but not because of pregame jitters. He closed his eyes and returned to his meditation, filling his lungs deep with air and releasing it slowly, trying his best to calm the pounding of his heart.

 

It was a heated game, the first set going to Nekoma by the thinnest of margins. Whenever Daichi would find himself on the direct opposite side of the net as Kuroo, the other man couldn’t help sliding provocative comments through the little square windows.

“Hmm, you know I think I have a blindfold somewhere...should prove useful.”

Daichi flinched, but forced himself to keep his eye on the ball. Luckily, he still had control over his lead filled feet as he barely received a spike from Lev. He heard a click of a tongue, and saw that Kuroo’s eyes had refocused to retaliate.

The next rotation that found them close by each other, the sly voice found him once again. “Have you ever been tickled by feathers, Sawamura?”

He blinked at him in confusion as he waited for Asahi to serve. “What? No, why?”

“Hmm, it’s kind of amazing. It’s pure torture, and yet it kinda stirs you up… sexually.”

Daichi clenched his jaw and let out a little growl. He knew Kuroo was just trying to trip up his focus, and he was doing a good job at it too. He looked next to him to see Kageyama waiting for the serve as well, his face looking a little confused and a touch disturbed as he glanced between the two of them.

“Whatever he says, Kageyama, just ignore him completely.”

“Yes,” He answered with a nod, and faced forward.

When the next set rolled around, Karasuno fought back with full force, and Nekoma was struggling to keep up. Even Kuroo’s little jabs were getting fewer as sweat trickled down his handsome face. With great elation Karasuno won the second set by a larger margin than they had lost the first. He locked eyes with Kuroo, but he didn’t look too worried. The smirk on his face was determined: it wasn’t over yet.

The final set was a warzone, plays going on and on when no one would let the ball touch the court floor. The entire arena was on the edge of their seats as the exciting game progressed, wondering which team would at last pull ahead. In the end, however, there was a winner. Karasuno had beaten all odds and came out as victor of the infamous Battle of the Garbage Dump, winning by a mere two points.

Both teams lined up and courteously shook hands under the net. Kuroo wiped a hand through his damp spray of hair as he gave Daichi a sad smile.

“Well, I guess that decides that. I thought for sure we had you there a couple times. You crows don’t give up, do you?”

“Nope, it’s not in our nature. It was a good game, Kuroo,” He assured him, his aching muscles feeling every truth of the words.

“Yeah it was! Um… did you still wanna hang out tonight? I was completely serious about you coming over.”

Daichi bit his lip as he gazed back at him. “Of course, if you still want me to, that is. I’ll understand if you’re no longer up for it.”

“Nah, I’m no sore loser. Besides, now that the tournament’s nearly over we may not get to see each other for a while. I wanted to talk to you about college and stuff.”

Daichi gave him a warm grin, which seemed to perk up the disappointed Kuroo a little. “I’d love to. You gonna cheer us on the rest of the way?”

Kuroo gave a little laugh. “You bet! Somebody’s gotta put that damn owl in his place.”

 

Later that evening, after Karasuno had finally been defeated by some other team, he joined Kuroo as they hopped off the train and walked toward his house. Kuroo was using his expert arguments to convince him to choose the same university he had in Tokyo. It was one of Daichi’s top choices and he had already been accepted, but he kept that quiet in lieu of hearing Kuroo’s desperate attempts to lure him there.

He let his eyes wander as he listened, soaking in the atmosphere of Kuroo’s neighborhood when suddenly his eyes picked out a sign for a general goods store that was still open.

“Oh, do you mind if I stop in here really quick? I wasn’t expecting to spend the night, and I need to pick up a couple things.”

“Sure, ummm,” Kuroo was suddenly distracted when he pulled a buzzing phone out of his pocket. “Oh, it’s my mom, probably calling to ask how the games went. I’ll wait out here for you.”

“Ok!”

Daichi shuffled inside and gave a little greeting to the shop owner. He wandered through the aisles until he found a toothbrush and a couple other items. He circled around a minute to see if there was anything else he would need when he suddenly stopped. His eyes grew wide as they careened over the colorful section, and a sinister train of thought had begun to untie the laces of Daichi’s mind. He glanced behind him out the window and saw that Kuroo was still on the phone with his mom. Quickly he gathered up a few items, and with a red face and an insatiable grin he checked out.

He wrapped the bag up tight and slipped it into his jacket as he walked back out. Kuroo had finished his phone call and was scanning some messages when he emerged. He glanced up happily and slid the phone into his pocket.

“You ready to go?”

“Yup! All ready!”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Something’s different. Did something happen in there?”

“Nope, shouldn’t we go? It’s getting late,” Daichi replied, trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

“Ok...sure, let’s go.” Kuroo seemed unconvinced, but regardless he led the way back to his home.

It as a nice sized home for Tokyo, suited for a family that was well off but not incredibly wealthy. Sure enough they had the whole place to themselves, and Daichi observed everything as he formulated his plan. He wanted to bide his time, let Kuroo’s wariness fade and at the same time enjoy the evening as much as possible. He did genuinely want to spend time with Kuroo, and his stomach did backflips every time he thought about Kuroo wanting the same thing.

First, they ordered pizza while they changed into comfier clothes and settled in front of the TV to play video games. Kuroo rubbed it into his face every time he won, as if trying to erase the heavy loss he suffered earlier. Daichi simply shook his head and gave him a playful shove, which turned into him being shoved, and nearly turned into a wrestling match until they were rudely interrupted by the pizza guy knocking at the door.

They laughed and chatted as they ate their dinner, Kuroo going into one of his speeches about how he needed to leave behind the boring countryside and join him in the intrepid jungle known as Tokyo. When they had finished, Kuroo led them back into the living room where he was about to turn the game console back on.

“Wanna rematch, Sawamura?”

Daichi had snuck his bag when they were leaving the kitchen, and he now held it behind him as he leaned against the doorway.

“Actually, not really.”

Kuroo paused and turned to look at him, his eyebrow cocked up. “No? Well, would you rather watch a movie?”

Daichi couldn’t stop the smile from sneaking onto his face. He released the bag with one of his hands and brought his finger to his mouth, tapping it against his lips. “Hmm, no, that’s not exactly what I had in mind. After all, I won the match. I get to do whatever I want, right Kuroo?”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped open as he processed Daichi’s words. His cheeks were beginning to grow a little pink as he gave him a sheepish smile. “Oh, yeah that, ha ha. Uh… I wasn’t really gonna do anything, you know, if I won.”

Daichi straightened off the doorway with an offended gasp. “Backing out of our bet, Kuroo? And I thought you were a man of your word.” He swayed a little as he slowly walked toward Kuroo, and with every step he could see Kuroo’s eyes get wider. He could almost feel his heartbeat quickening in his chest, or perhaps that was only his own.

Daichi did not stop walking until he stood right in front of Kuroo. Unperturbed by the height difference, he used it to his advantage as he cocked is face upward, just under Kuroo’s. “What do you say, Kuroo? Don’t you wanna play?”

Kuroo’s face was slowly losing its shock, his playful smile looking intrigued. “Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“Hmm, see that chair over there? Go ahead and have a seat.”

Kuroo looked confused, but did exactly as he asked. He settled into a sturdy chair that was hardly used since it wasn’t as comfortable as the sofa. Once he was seated he glanced back up to Daichi and waited expectantly.

Daichi followed him over to the chair. He brought the bag in front of him and opened it up. After rummaging around a moment, his fingers grazed the object he was searching for, and his grin turned positively wicked.

“Sawamura? What do you have?”

He lifted his eyes and locked them with Kuroo. He let the bag flop to his feet while his other hand grasped the object and held it out in front of him. Kuroo’s jaw dropped open when he realized what was spilling out of Daichi’s hand: a blindfold.

“Wh-What are you gonna do with that?” He stammered, his fingers gripping onto the hand rests of the chair.

“What else would I do with a blindfold, Kuroo?” Daichi said slyly as he edged right up to Kuroo and hovered over him. In a whisper he breathed, “I’m gonna put it on you.”

Kuroo’s entire body gave a little shiver. “Seriously?” He whispered back.

“Aren’t I always serious?” Daichi said, simmering in his moment. He had caught Kuroo off guard and was completely in control, and he was enjoying it.

“Oh-Ok… go ahead.” Kuroo kept his eyes on Daichi’s face, wondering if he was really going to go through with it. Never one to disappoint, Daichi spread the silky blindfold out in front of him. He leaned forward, using keen precision to make sure it was perfectly placed so it would cover his eyes completely but also comfortably so. When it was settled onto Kuroo’s face, he hovered further over Kuroo so he could peer over, tying the knot just tight enough to it wouldn’t slip down. When he had finished, he leaned back just a bit to admire his handiwork.

It was a bit of a shock how good the black satin looked against Kuroo’s tan skin, his hair spilling down over it. A realization fell over Daichi as he realized this was the first time he would be able to observe Kuroo in private, without him seeing him back. It was a delicious feeling, like when he was younger and kept trying to sneak a cookie from the kitchen without his mother finding out.

He shook his head, trying to focus. He had to remember that Kuroo was literally blind and probably a little nervous. A little teasing was all he wanted to accomplish, not torture.

Stepping back a moment he knelt and picked through the bag. Kuroo’s head turned toward the sound. “Are you getting something else? What else did you buy at that shop?”

“Oh, you know, toothbrush, toothpaste...a couple other items.”

“And you want me to just sit here?”

“Yes… I want you to sit _still,”_ He mused as he found his next object. Lifting himself up, he turned back to Kuroo, watching his throat bob as he gulped.

Daichi chuckled as he hovered back in front of Kuroo.

“Enjoying this, Sawamura?”

“Surprisingly yes.” He reached down and grabbed the hem of Kuroo’s T-Shirt, causing him to flinch.

“What are you doing?” He asked, slightly panicked.

Daichi snorted, “Tch, I told you to sit still, didn’t I? You’re not very good at following directions.”

Kuroo’s body stiffened, but he pursed his lips and nodded. “Ok, sorry.”

Daichi lifted Kuroo’s shirt, exposing his sculpted torso that seemed to go on for miles. It was just as perfect as he thought it would be. Daichi pursed his lips, worrying that he was turning into a total perv. He gripped the hem of his shirt and brought it to Kuroo’s lips.

“Open,” He commanded, and Kuroo cautiously obeyed. He slipped the hem of his shirt into his mouth, and with his own fingers tipped his jaw back up to close his mouth.

“Good boy,” He cooed, running a hand playfully through Kuroo’s hair. He gripped the new object in his other hand and bent over to look over the exposed stomach and chest. He twirled it in his fingers, and with a sadistic glee he grazed the feather across Kuroo’s stomach.

His whole body tensed, and he made a slight squeal through his muffled mouth. Daichi held back the laughter as he continued to run it languidly across the ripples of muscles. He bit his lip as he watched Kuroo shiver and squirm. He never in a million years thought he would enjoy something like this, and wondered how he would feel if the tables were turned.

_Hmm, maybe another night._

A desperate whine escaped Kuroo’s throat, and Daichi leaned back to see if he was okay. Daichi nearly gasped seeing how sexy he looked, his bare chest heaving up and down, the shirt hem stuck between his teeth. Kuroo’s lips were beginning to chap slightly from remaining open and not being able to lick them. It was a shame, and Daichi felt an overwhelming compulsion to help him with it. He left the feather in Kuroo’s lap and reached up, gripping his fingers around the hem of his shirt still stuck in his mouth.

“You can let go,” He whispered, and Kuroo quickly released it, running his tongue over his lips to give them some relief. Daichi dropped the shirt and nestled his hands on both sides of Kuroo’s face. Kuroo sucked in a quick breath at the contact, but didn’t flinch away. Daichi watched him for a moment as he ran his thumbs lightly across Kuroo’s cheeks, gazing at the way his lips were parted as he breathed deeply. Daichi’s own breath began to shudder as his heart slammed in his chest. It was like he was taken over by some inner beast, and before he could stop himself, he leaned in, his lips fitting against Kuroo’s perfectly. Kuroo stiffened in surprise, but immediately moved his lips against Daichi’s, accepting them completely. He opened his mouth wider, and Kuroo leaned in further, slipping his tongue in against Daichi’s.

Daichi shut his eyes, soaking in the kiss as blind as Kuroo, and reveled in every sensation. The tickle of lips sliding against lips, tongues exchanging heat and breath. Daichi loved doing many things simply for how they felt: receiving a hard spike onto his forearms, submerging himself into a hot bath, slipping his hand into a bag of uncooked rice. Kissing Kuroo was by far the most pleasant and exciting thing he had ever experienced.

Abruptly Kuroo leaned away, breaking off the kiss. He breathed heavily to catch his breath, and he croaked out, “Can I... can I move?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry,” Daichi stammered, suddenly feeling really bad that he had forgotten his earlier command. Kuroo’s grin spread across his face, and not even bothering to remove the blindfold he lunged his arms out and wrapped them around Daichi’s waist. He yanked him forward until he fell onto his lap.

“Kuroo!” Daichi yelped, but Kuroo only chuckled as his arms slipped lower and hooked under his butt. He hoisted Daichi up until he was completely sitting on Kuroo’s lap, his legs dangling to the sides underneath the hand rests. Now that he was closer, Kuroo edged his face around cautiously, his lips searching out Daichi’s. Warmth spread through Daichi’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and kissed him. Kuroo hummed appreciatively, tightening his grip around Daichi while his hands took the chance to explore a little bit. When his hand slipped under the back of his shirt, Daichi gave a little squeal into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo released the kiss as he fell into a fit of giggles.

“Did that tickle?”

“No, it just surprised me.”

“Well, call it payback,” He said slyly, his signature grin even more apparent when the top half of his face was covered. Slowly it dripped away though, and Kuroo pursed his lips. “Hey, Sawamura?”

“Yes? Oh here, let me take this off.” Daichi slipped his fingers underneath the black sash and pulled it off Kuroo’s head. Kuroo scrunched his face as he readjusted to the light.

“Thanks, um...do you think you’ll be coming here to Tokyo for school?”

“Yeah, I pretty much already decided on Chuo. I’ve already been accepted.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and then his eyebrows furrowed as he scowled at Daichi. “Why didn’t you tell me? That’s where _I’m_ going!”

Daichi snorted, “I was really enjoying your recruitment speeches, though. They were very convincing.”

Kuroo leaned back, stunned silent. His eyes roved over Daichi, and as they came back up to his face he shook his head. “Sawamura Daichi...when did you become such a tease?!”

Daichi laughed as he curled his fingers into the front of Kuroo’s shirt, tugging him back in. “I learned from the best,” He said in a low rough voice, his breath ghosting against Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo’s lips curled back into a grin. “Well then, I know we just skipped a couple steps but...will you go out with me?”

“Of course, I will. Sorry I got a little ahead of myself.”

Kuroo beamed at him, “That’s okay. It was...wow, were you planning on doing that?”

“Not until I went to the store, and I spotted those things in the craft section. I remembered what you were saying during the game, and decided to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Kuroo leaned his head back against the chair and laughed up to the ceiling. “I can’t believe you-- well Sawamura, if that’s how you pay me back, you can do it anytime you want.”

Daichi smirked and leaned forward. He hovered his face above Kuroo’s and whispered, “I’ll hold you to that,” and finished the conversation by capturing Kuroo’s lips up pin his own.

 


End file.
